


Любовь важнее геноцида

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: написано по мотивам заявки - "фик, где у Клэри кукуха едет, и она за братом гоняется и его принуждает, но в итоге ХЭ".





	Любовь важнее геноцида

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено

Это не было тем, что она выбрала.   
  
Это мерзкое чувство. Как будто под кожей копошатся десятки, сотни, тысячи мелких насекомых, которые пытаются выбраться наружу. Отвратительное, зудящее желание почувствовать на себе его руки. Ощутить, как тонкие пальцы скользят по коже, давят на нервные окончания, делясь теплом. Почувствовать жесткую хватку на сосках, неторопливое поглаживание по клитору. Задохнуться, когда он проникнет в нее, раздвинув влажные от возбуждения половые губы.  
  
Клэри абсолютно точно это не выбирала. Как бы она могла? Ведь это Джонатан. Ее брат. Ее оживший отвратительно притягательный брат.  
  
Понимание пришло не сразу. Слишком много всего. Столкновение с Лилит, кровоточащий знак на плече, пробуждение посреди заснеженной пустыни. И Джонатан. Знакомо незнакомый. Тянущийся к ней. Ищущий ее одобрения. Принятия. Понимания.  
  
Поначалу Клэри тошнило от одной мысли, а потом все изменила связь. Это мерзкое, демоническое единение, созданное волей и магией древней демоницы. Связь меняла их. Обоих. Джонатан казался мягче, менее безумным, более последовательным, более человечным. Насколько он вообще мог называться человечным. Ему было плевать на Аликанте и Конклав, ведь прямо перед ним был целый мир, полный слабых, глупых людей, которые буквально ждали, пока найдется достаточно крепкая рука, чтобы взяться за кнут и заставить это человеческое стадо повиноваться. А самое страшное, что Клэри могла это понять. Грань между добрым и хорошим, злым и плохим стерлась, исчезла, растворилась в глубине темных глаз и таких похожих на ее губах.   
  
А потом тепло и топление, охватывавшие тело во время коротких, наполненных молчанием минут наедине, вдруг обрели смысл. Чудовищный. Жестокий. Противный. Потому что вопреки всем словам и размышлениям, червоточина оказалась совсем не в Джонатане, а в Клэри.  
  
Примириться с этим казалось невозможным, даже не смотря на отстраненность. Брат держался в стороне, поглощенный миром, который надо было покорить, а Клэри жадно ловила каждое движение пальцев, каждый взмах руки, каждую ухмылку, каждый осколок эмоций, промелькнувший в бездонных глазах. Желание лишь росло. Как бы она не старалась.  
  
Так что все, что ей оставалось – поддаться. Упасть в эту пропасть, разбиться о дно и собрать себя заново из осколков – если получится. А если нет… что ж. По крайней мере, утихнет зуд.  
  
Клэри просто не оставила ему ни шанса, проскользнув ночью в спальню. Джонатан спал, но на ее появление в постели даже не отреагировал. Халат остался на полу, и Клэри с довольным вздохом прижалась к крепкому телу.  
  
Джонатан был в ярости, проснувшись. Он пытался воззвать к ее рассудку. Напоминал ее же слова, говорил о семье, о близости выше плоти… вот только Клэри не была нужна близость. Только его рот, впивающийся в губы. Руки, до боли сжимающие ягодицы. Член, погружающийся в лоно.  
  
Она видела смятение. Видела хаос мыслей и искры абсурдного, горячего желания во взгляде, скользившем по обнаженной груди. Видела, как он просит, безмолвно умоляет ее уйти, исчезнуть, остановиться, ведь он действительно, действительно пытался стать лучше, ради нее, ради них. Видела и осталась. А Джонатан не нашел в себе сил ее прогнать.  
  
И все исчезло. Грызущее душу чувство неправильности. Мерзкий зуд под кожей. Растворились, пропали, погребенные под волной оглушающего жара, разгоравшегося там, где он ее касался. Джонатан был тороплив: целовал ее шею, мял грудь, тер клитор, почти боль, - а Клэри трепетала в его руках, жадно принимая все, что брат был готов ей дать.  
  
Когда он вошел в нее – резко, рывком – она застонала и впилась ногтями в его плечи, царапая до крови. Твердый, напряженный, глубоко внутри – Клэри вдруг почувствовала себя целой, свободной, правильной. Хотя в этом не должно было быть ничего похожего. Джонатан двигался неторопливо, не прекращая ласки, но Клэри кончила первой. Волна оргазма захватила ее с головой, заставив сотрясаться мелкой дрожью, а Джонатан последовал за ней спустя пару толчков.  
  
Так вот.  
  
Клэри не выбирала это падение. Но она все-таки Моргенштерн. 


End file.
